En silencio
by Titi25
Summary: JJ nunca había mirado a Reid como algo más que un hermanito, a quien debía ayudar a interpretar el mundo (al menos en lo social), hasta que un día, después de un caso que salió mal, se dio cuenta que realmente era un hombre: Tan alto como Hotch, incluso más alto que Morgan. Y ese fue solo el primero de una serie de descubrimientos que cambiarian su relación para siempre.
1. Huellas del Pasado

**Inspirado** en una historia original de MadLori.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/diálogos/referencias de los episodios siguientes).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha ** inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde.

No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **EDITADO Y CORREGIDO: 24/01/2017**

* * *

 ** _Entre un hombre y una mujer la amistad es_**

 ** _tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor._**

 _(Jules Renard)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **.:*Huellas del pasado*:.**

"¡SPENCE!"

No había respuesta. Él sólo seguía aplicando presión sobre el pecho de la víctima. Su cabello enmarañado le ocultaba la mitad del rostro.

Le puso la mano en el hombro. "¡Spence! ¡Detente!... Ya no…"

Él ni siquiera parpadeó, sólo se inclinó para sellar su boca sobre la de la víctima: Una, dos, tres respiraciones, y de nuevo los masajes.

 _Las cosas no cambiaron._

Reid estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no tenía ninguna herida **_visible_**. JJ estaba segura de ello. Aun así estaba muy preocupada.

"¡Spence!" repitió con urgencia.

Continuaba con sus intentos por devolver el aliento a un cuerpo inerte, dándole la impresión que ni siquiera la escuchaba. Jennifer podía ver como el aire que él soplaba terminaba formando suaves burbujas de sangre en cada agujero del pecho. Le lanzó una mirada de súplica a su jefe cuando lo vio venir caminando en dirección de donde estaban.

Hotch enfundó su arma de reglamento y se inclinó cerca de la mujer tendida en el suelo, en el lado opuesto a él y le sostuvo los brazos a la fuerza "¡Reid!... ¡Para!..." Le ordenó. Mantuvo la vista fija en el rostro de su colega hasta obtener su atención, agregó "no hay nada qué hacer. Es momento de dejarla"

La mirada en los ojos de su subordinado era como una señal de alerta, Hotch lo sabía, lo había visto incontables veces en su oficio: Las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro en un trance aparente, no eran un buen indicio de nada. Por un instante, el jefe del equipo pensó que el genio estaba peligrosamente cerca de un quiebre emocional, _"por Dios, Reid… No te conviertas en Gideón…No termines así"_

En voz alta remarcó "¡déjala ya!", y aquello fue como un imperativo que no admitía discusión. Lo soltó y se puso en pie.

Reid no se movió por unos segundos, sólo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _Como si acabaran de despertarlo de su peor pesadilla._

 _O un **déjà vu**_

… …

Cuando el joven agente se dejó caer de nuevo junto a la víctima, la rubia temió que iba a rebelarse e insistir en la maniobra de resucitación, pero él no lo hizo. Se mantuvo ahí, en cuclillas, con los ojos distantes. Al cabo murmuró un: _"¡Demonios!"_ Aquello no era una maldición, se parecía más a un lamento. "Cinco minutos antes... Si hubiéramos llegado aquí cinco minutos antes"

Callahan estaba cerca y mostró su acuerdo con él "¡lo sabemos, Reid!... Todos sabemos…" Luego vaciló un poco, antes de añadir. "Al menos no podrá hacérselo a nadie más"

"Pero se lo hizo a ella, ¿no?, ¡¿no te parece suficiente?!"

Nadie respondió.

… …

JJ miró a su alrededor. Una creciente multitud de curiosos comenzaba a rodearlos, mientras que el aparcamiento se llenaba de vehículos oficiales. La policromía de luces que irradiaban las patrullas se mezclaba con las caras de choque de las personas y el ulular de la sirena de la ambulancia que inútilmente había llegado a socorrerlos…

Era demasiado tarde.

… …

Los uniformados ya estaban acordonando el sitio con la cinta que lo identifica como la escena de un crimen. La rubia se alejó unos pasos de donde yacía la joven asesinada para dar espacio a los técnicos de urgencias. Callahan y Reid hicieron lo mismo, un poco después. Hotch dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de los dos últimos. "¡Tienes que limpiarte!", le dijo a Spencer, mirando en dirección de sus manos ensangrentadas

El federal más joven asintió, como si se tratase de una respuesta en automático. Acto seguido, echó a andar en dirección al interior del bar cutre donde la cacería había iniciado.

Kate no se percató cuando Reid se apartó del grupo. Estaba concentrada en la escena frente a ella: Vio cuando el médico declaró muerta a la joven y ordenó el traslado del cuerpo al equipo de sanitaristas. Morgan y Rossi ya habían aparecido, y venían andando con el sospechoso a cuestas por entre la maraña de coches de la policía.

Jennifer, que había ido a contener a unos reporteros que llegaron al lugar como zamuros en busca de carne, **_si lo vio alejarse_**. Suspiró antes de volver a donde estaba su jefe.

"¡Dame tu camiseta!", le dijo a Hotch

El equipo se encontraba descansando en el hotel en el momento en que les fue notificada la alerta de « _sospechoso a la vista»_. Su jefe estaba usando una chaqueta deportiva sobre una camiseta. Cuando oyó el pedido extraño de JJ, él no tuvo que preguntar para qué. Él entendía.

Expuso brevemente su pecho, y el montón de cicatrices que Foyet le había heredado, mientras se quitaba ambas prendas. Le entregó la camiseta a JJ y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta.

La mujer se separó del grupo en silencio, de la misma forma que Reid lo hizo, pocos minutos antes.

* * *

El bar seguía en plena efervescencia, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El humo de los cigarrillos hacía pesada la visibilidad, junto con el ruido, el baile y la indiferencia de los ocupantes de la zona de la barra, las mesas, la pista de baile y el billar. Nadie parecía perturbado a causa de la mujer que fue asesinada a pocos metros de ahí. Sólo algunos se habían marchado con el trajín inicial, pero luego, la noche de juerga continuó sin más.

 _Reid tenía que estar en alguna parte, probablemente se había dirigido al aseo._

Le hizo señas al cantinero. "¿Has visto pasar por aquí a un tipo alto, flaco y con la camisa manchada de sangre?" se sintió ridícula por el simple hecho de haber formulado aquella pregunta

Inesperadamente, él hombre asintió, como si eso fuera algo muy normal. "Sí, se fue por allá", le mostró el camino al señalarle con un dedo la dirección de los aseos

… …

Jennifer se preparó mentalmente para el desastre que podía resultar el baño de hombres de un lugar como ese. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó "¿Spence? Soy yo… JJ"

Pausa.

"Entra, está abierto"

Empujó la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí. El baño de los hombres estaba increíblemente pulcro.

 _Pero eso no fue lo primero que llamó su atención._

… …

La camisa ensangrentada de Reid, yacía enrollada en el suelo.

Él estaba de pie frente a un lavamanos, con las manos apoyadas en la loza y la cabeza descolgada. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía húmedos los brazos y las manos. Líneas de sangre goteaban por el lavabo de porcelana.

La manera en que se aferraba al fregadero hacía que su musculatura quedara bien definida bajo su torso delgado, su pecho desnudo y su espalda curvada.

… …

La miró por encima del hombro, respiró con fuerza y se enderezó.

"¡Toma!", le dijo ella cuándo le entregó la camiseta. "Imagino que no te volverás a poner esa" hizo un gesto hacia el suelo

Él negó con la cabeza.

Después de haberle dado la de Hotch, JJ echó la otra al cesto de basura más cercano.

"Gracias", dijo él, en un tono muy, muy bajo, pero sin llegar a ser un susurro. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse.

Jennifer sentía que estaba muy callado para su gusto y decidió que no quería dejarlo solo. A través del espejo, observó algo más: Reid tenía un tatuaje en el pecho. _Sobre su corazón_. Cuatro líneas, una frase. La caligrafía minuciosa, bonita, _tal vez femenina_ … No se trataba de su propia escritura… Tras años de trabajar con él y leer sus informes manuscritos, podía decirlo con propiedad.

… …

Él se dio cuenta de la atención que había creado sobre sí mismo y, _casi casi por reflejo_ , se cubrió con la mayor rapidez posible. Luego se giró para verla frente a frente.

Y ella, ahora, había cambiado su atención hasta su cara.

Lo miraba fijamente.

 _En ese par de segundos que siguieron al encuentro de sus ojos con los de ella, él lo supo. Ella había visto su tatuaje… Y, probablemente, también sabía lo que significaba para él._

 _Lo que todo esto significaba para él…_

 _Dentro de su cabeza maldijo su destino y el hecho de ser un libro abierto para todos los del equipo, en especial para JJ…. También renegó por sentirse tan frustrado, tan harto del mundo… Por creerse sin rumbo… Por no tener raíces ni frutos, por su maldita memoria que no le permitía borrar los peores recuerdos de su vida, y por la suerte absurda de haber sido testigo del último aliento de esa pobre chica_

Desvió la vista al suelo, cuando ya no pudo sostener la intensidad de aquellos ojos de mar -y porque no estaba seguro de encontrarse preparado para evadir las preguntas que ella de seguro iba a hacerle-

… …

JJ cayó en cuenta que él se había puesto agua en la cara, lo que hacía que su pelo mojado le colgara por encima de los pómulos, ocultando un poco sus ojos. Cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella estiró la mano y le acomodó el cabello para verlo mejor.

 _Él no se resistió a pesar de que su primer instinto había sido negarle la mirada otra vez._

La expresión de él carecía del mínimo autocontrol. Lucía agotado y molesto, como si no tuviera más fortaleza mental para accionar sus mecanismos de distanciamiento emocional. Y había algo más, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos, tal y como si hubiese estado llorando, justo antes que ella lo interrumpiera llamando a la puerta.

 _"¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!... ¡Lo sabía!" JJ_ _se quejó_ _para sus adentros pero, cuidó de no permitirle a sus facciones que reflejaran alguna emoción_

 _… …_

 _Ella había estado preocupada por él desde el instante mismo en que aceptaron el caso. La tenía muy asustada la forma personal en que se lo estaba tomando, y la manera impulsiva con la que tomaba algunas decisiones… No entendía por qué Hotch no se había impuesto antes, por qué no lo había tratado con la fuerza de la autoridad con la que lo apartó del cuerpo de la chica minutos atrás… Lo único que era completamente irrefutable ahora, es que los últimos dos días que llevaban en Seattle, habían sido como una mala repetición de la búsqueda de Maeve… Incluyendo el resultado… Y que todo en la conducta de Spencer se parecía mucho a un llamado de auxilio. Un grito desesperado… Un pedido de paz… Y lo peor era que sabía que ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada por él…_

 _Hasta cierto punto, creyó entender cómo pudo hacerlo sentir cuando la vio a ella misma desplegando los indiscutibles signos de estrés post traumático… Entendió su impotencia cuando ella se negó a aceptar su ayuda... Haciendo memoria de todo y volviendo a esa oficinucha oscura donde le confesó que había abortado a causa de un atentado con explosivos… Más que exigir de él una frase -o un término- para definir sus miedos… Ella deseaba poder devolver el tiempo y pedirle que la abrazara con fuerza… Porque era eso lo que ella quería de él en ese momento, aunque no pudo admitirlo entonces, ni lo admitiría ahora…_

…

Jennifer sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral y se estremeció sin más. Volvió al momento actual y trasladó la mirada hasta dónde había visto el tatuaje. Señaló con el dedo extendido el lugar en que quedaba. "¿Qué es eso, Spence?"

"Un tatuaje" respondió simple, como una cuestión de hecho

Creía que lo conocía. Después de todo, _eran los mejores amigos_. Pero allí estaba, _otra vez_ , otra parte de su vida que escondió de todos, y que no sabía si estaría dispuesto a compartir. Aunque fuera con ella.

 _Especialmente, con ella._

"¿Quieres mostrármelo?"

… …

Reid había anticipado que éste sería su pedido, y sin embargo dudó… Era cierto, JJ tenía una ventaja natural: Nunca, nadie, le negaba nada. ¡No!, ¡no se trataba de eso!... Más bien, él no era capaz de negarle nada... Pero esta era una parte de su vida que había reservado para él mismo.

Hasta hoy…

… …

 _Ella lo seguía observando._

Comenzó a alzarse la camiseta hasta llegar a la marca. JJ se acercó.

Sus labios se movieron sobre las palabras mientras susurraba: "El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida solos, lo encontramos junto a alguien más."Levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos avellanos. "¿Maeve?"

Reid asintió, entre afligido y perturbado.

Él no dejaba que nadie se acercara al libro donde Maeve había escrito aquella cita y, ciertamente, no había hablado de la referencia de Merton que ella le dejó como su última voluntad. Tampoco había imaginado que sería a través de una desconocida que le tocaría revivir el día en que la había perdido… A ella, su Maeve… La mujer con quien soñó un futuro…

 _¡No!... Él no estaba acostumbrado a ventilar esta parte de su vida con nadie…_

 _Pero esta era JJ. Su mejor amiga… Y JJ lo conocía en sus mejores y peores…_

 _Más allá de sus silencios._

"Es irracional si lo piensas" comenzó a decir, o más bien a murmurar, "tengo memoria fotográfica y es imposible que lo olvide" sacudió la cabeza como si se quisiera aclarar, "pero yo necesitaba recordármelo… Recordar que la vida no terminó ahí… Que sigo vivo… Que si en verdad existe el destino, debo encontrar a la persona con quien voy a compartirlo… Me había ilusionado con tener una familia con ella, nuestros propios hijos… Todavía deseo eso… Y creo que a ella le hubiese gustado que yo siguiera viviendo mi vida, a pesar de su…"

Jennifer dio un paso más cerca. "¡Spence!"

Con la mención de su nombre, Reid se detuvo. Pareció que iba a bloquearse y JJ casi entró en pánico. Su atención dividida entre los ojos tristes de él y el pecho masculino que ahora oscilaba con fuerza. Sus músculos firmes, sorprendentemente bien tonificados. Y las letras negras que destacaban en agudo contraste con su tez blanca.

 _No pudo evitarlo._

Sus dedos parecieron tener voluntad propia y tomaron la decisión de acariciar el sitio donde estaba su corazón, donde tenía aquella marca.

 _Ahora, él fue quien se estremeció al contacto. Saliendo de su repentino estupor._

… …

De pie, tan próximos, se hizo consciente de cuan alto era. No solía pensar en él como en un hombre hecho y derecho, se empeñaba en mirarlo como a un hermano… Un hermano confiable y pequeño, que necesita de alguien que interpretara el mundo para él… Al menos en lo superfluo… En lo social…

Pero _ese_ Reid no era el que estaba ahora ahí, frente a ella. Con el que estaba ahora, tenía un aspecto, si se quiere: Salvaje, primitivo. Estaba siendo un hombre, sólo eso: Un hombre… Uno que se alzaba sobre ella: Tan alto como Hotch, quizás más alto que Morgan.

 _¿Por qué no lo noté antes? ¿Es por qué no actúa como un macho alfa y eso lo hace parecer más pequeño?... ¿Inocente?... ¿Qué significa eso?… Por qué, de repente, estoy cayendo en cuenta que no es ningún niñito… ¿Fue por Maeve?_

… …

La cabeza de él se hundió hacia abajo. ¡Estaba temblando!... Y no era un simple escalofrío sino un verdadero temblor. Jennifer le acomodó mejor la camiseta y lo abrazó con fuerza… _Se dijo en su mente que era sólo para darle calor..._

… …

No era la primera vez que se abrazaban, _¡no, señor!_

Si bien era cierto que Reid nunca fue el más contributivo en lo que se refiere al contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, tratándose de ella, siempre era un participante muy dispuesto a esta forma de acercamiento físico. Abrazarse con JJ se había convertido para él en la cosa más natural del mundo.

Con la cara enterrada en el cuello de la rubia finalmente admitió su pena, "se parecía tanto a ella… No pude salvarla"

 _"¡Oh, por Dios!... Deja de pensar como un ignoto"_ se dijo a sí misma. Hablando para él susurró: "No… Spence" lo apretó contra sí y le acarició la espalda. "Ya pasó, no fue tu culpa… No te hagas eso, por favor"

Las manos de él habían vagado hasta alcanzar la cintura de JJ y la envolvió en silencio, permitiéndose llorar.

… …

Esta _no_ era la primera vez que ella le ofrecía consuelo. Pero _si_ _era la primera_ vez que lo veía como algo más que a su pequeño hermano, perdido y roto: Sabía que a quien tenía entre sus brazos no era a ningún niñito frágil, sino a un hombre _muy hombre_ que había sobrevivido a mucho.

Y fue imposible para ella obviar el aroma de su piel mezclado con su perfume, tan limpio y masculino…

 _Todo eso teñido por el hedor metálico e inconfundible de la sangre._

… …

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar el sonido estridente que provenía del mesón de mezclas del Dj. Sus pechos vibraron, haciéndolos separar abruptamente. El borracho que había entrado, al verlos juntos ahí, interpretó la situación y decidió marcharse por donde mismo había llegado.

Él se frotó las manos por la cara y la miró con una expresión de serenidad largamente ensayada. "Será mejor que regresemos con los demás"

Ella quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero pensó que iba a enfrentarlo a una respuesta complicada. También quiso saber si prefería volver directamente al hotel, _y que se quedara con él_ , pero estaba segura que, una vez superada la vulnerabilidad inicial, su orgullo se antepondría, cerrándose a todos, incluso a ella.

 _No preguntó nada. Y no era algo nuevo._

Desde días atrás, JJ ya venía almacenando preguntas en su cabeza, basadas en las emociones que vio talladas en su rostro desde el momento mismo en que se presentó en el tablón de víctimas la fotografía de la chica que acaban de perder -y que tenía un abrumante parecido con Maeve.- Con el resultado de esta noche, esas dudas era mejor dejarlas sin respuesta. Por lo tanto, cuando estaban a solas en el coche, de regreso al hotel, le hizo la única pregunta no relacionada con la mujer que acaba de morir en sus brazos. "¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?" su voz sonó baja, la mirada firme en la carretera… ¡Sí!, era mejor así… No podía verlo a la cara, porque si ella lo miraba, no estaba segura de poder controlar su necesidad de abrazarlo.

 _¿Necesidad?_

Reid desvió la vista a su propio modo. "Hace diez meses, exactamente. Cuando creí que era el momento de avanzar… Y, al mismo tiempo, no tenía intención de olvidarla"... Lo dijo con tanta sencillez, como si aquella herida sangrante ya estuviese completamente curada.

Ella lo conocía mejor, pero no pudo decir nada: Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar que acababa de sostenerlo mientras lloraba, viéndolo revivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida… Aunque él quisiera pretender ante ella que ya no le dolía, JJ sabía que el dolor estaba ahí y tal vez nunca lo dejaría… Como su propio dolor por aquel hijo que perdió antes de poder acunarlo tan solo una vez

Y de un modo extraño, sus pensamientos hicieron un recorrido hacía las torturas televisadas de Hankel, la escena horrible cuando lo consiguieron tumbado en el césped con su rodilla herida o la imagen de su cuerpo tendido en el asfalto con un disparo en el cuello… No lo hizo conscientemente, pero sacudió la cabeza y apretó un poco el acelerador al traer a su mente todas y cada una de las situaciones por las que el hombre junto a ella había pasado.

 _¿Qué hizo él para merecerlo? El maltrato juvenil por su extraordinario intelecto, el estrés constante por su madre enferma, el abandono de su padre…_

Spencer había notado el cambio de velocidad del vehículo y _su cambio de humor_ , "¡hey!", le susurró, recordándole su presencia. De seguido, metió la mano y le apartó una lágrima que involuntariamente escapó de sus ojos azules. "No JJ… No llores… No por mí. Nunca llores por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella resopló y asintió. _"Por supuesto, sabe que es por él"_ se reprochó en su cabeza por no haber podido contenerse de su estallido. Para él sólo dijo "lo sé, Spence… Lo siento…"

Él se hundió en el asiento y respiró hondo. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó muy quieto.

La luz roja del semáforo le permitió dar un vistazo sobre su acompañante… Y de repente... Él estaba de vuelta. El _Reid normal_ estaba de vuelta. El sereno y tranquilo Spencer Reid que ella conocía y al cual se sentía tan cercana.

Su hermano pequeño estaba de nuevo ahí.

El hombre que creyó haber descubierto minutos antes se había esfumado.

 _El hechizo se rompió._

 _… … …_

Cuando llegaron a su destino, y el coche estaba aparcado, Spencer se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, antes de alargar el brazo para tomarla del codo. "Gracias, JJ", dijo

Jennifer le ofreció un guiño "siempre, Spence… Si no, ¿para qué sirven los amigos?"

"Por cierto… ¿De quién es la camisa que estoy usando?"

"De Hotch"

"¡Claro!… Por eso me queda enorme". Él hizo un intento por bromear al estirar la tela y demostrar que no le entallaba y que le faltaba mucho para poderla rellenar: En sentido real y figurado

Ella reaccionó con una sonrisa

Hubo una pausa en la que se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Tras varios segundos, ambos se giraron para abrir sus respectivas puertas y salir del vehículo.

Entonces, él suspiró "Jennifer…" comenzó a hablar, con cierta vacilación en la voz

 _«¿Jennifer? ¡¿En serio Spence?! ¿Por qué me llamas así?»_ ella pensó. En voz alta le dijo "¿Sí?"

Reid se volvió para encontrar que ella ya esperaba en él, con algo de aprensión. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse cuando bajó la vista en dirección de su pecho, a donde sabían que tenía el tatuaje. "Que quede entre nosotros"

Ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña y un asentimiento. Había sido lo mismo que le había pedido días atrás, cuando hablaron en el recinto policial, a puertas cerradas…

Cuando le contó sobre su aborto en Afganistán…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Esta historia es sólo un ejercicio creativo, de adaptación y traducción que he realizado por encontrarme en un período de gran estrés profesional. Me disculpo de antemano por sus deficiencias y agradezco su retroalimentación a fines de mejorar el proceso de escritura


	2. Abriendo los ojos

**Inspirado** en una historia original de MadLori.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The foreverpeople** " en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos/referencias de los episodios siguientes).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha **inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde.

No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **EDITADO Y CORREGIDO EL 24/01/2017**

* * *

 ** _Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras:_**

 ** _Secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._**

 _(Pablo Neruda)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO II**

 **.:*Primer despertar*:.**

 _Viernes por la noche._

Habían programado una noche de pasta en la mansión Rossi, una cena exclusiva para los miembros del equipo. La acordaron pocas semanas atrás, luego del caso con el culto que congelaba y descongelaba a sus miembros _–y que le trajo aquellos recuerdos terribles acerca de su secuestro-_ pero antes del caso en Seattle _-y el incidente con "el clon" de Maeve, que la llevó al descubrimiento del tatuaje en el pecho de Reid-_

Se suponía que sería una noche divertida, una válvula de escape a la tensión residual de sus interminables horas de trabajo y la insoportable exposición a lo peor del mundo. Bueno, si se ponía sincera: Ella creía que Dave, muy en el fondo, lo que quería era ayudarla… Especialmente a ella… Su matrimonio no estaba muy bien por aquellos días: Entre un secreto necesario y otro involuntario, la presión del oficio y las pocas horas en el hogar… Las cosas se habían complicado y hecho crisis…

Rossi, que era un veterano en la materia, sabía cuándo convenía poner en pausa el drama para enfocarse en las cosas buenas de la vida… … Se encargaría de ofrecerles la mejor comida y una insuperable selección de vinos (o escocés, según los gustos)… Del karaoke se haría cargo Penélope… Morgan y Kate se autoproclamaron los reyes de la fiesta y pasarían la velada intentando mantener al grupo lo suficientemente animado como para olvidar a los monstruos que perseguían.

… …

Salió de su habitación con un atuendo casual (era ahora _su habitación_ , no el dormitorio que meses atrás compartió con su esposo… _Era sólo suyo_ , desde que Will se había cambiado al de "invitados" y el proceso de separación se había iniciado en el juzgado).

El cabello dorado, perfectamente peinado, un vestido negro que se ajustaba como un guante por todas sus curvas, y un pequeño bolso en la mano. Miró a su futuro exmarido desde el corredor. Parecía perdido en la imagen que mostraba el canal deportivo… O quizá sólo ignoraba su presencia… Como quiera que fuera, el daño a su relación estaba hecho, cada decisión que surgía entre ellos únicamente los lograba separar más y más, progresiva e irremediablemente. "Nos vemos ahora" alzó la voz antes de caminar hacia la puerta, recibiendo solo un murmullo incomprensible a manera de respuesta.

Salió a la calle sin mirar atrás, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y un vacío impreciso.

… …

Llevaba rato conduciendo cuando se resolvió a llamar a Penélope. Le avisó que no los acompañaría en la fiesta, sin detenerse a examinar sus razones -y muy a pesar de las protestas de su buena amiga-.

Era cierto, no tenía planes alternativos ni verdaderos motivos para faltar a la cita, pero tampoco lograba ver como una noche en la Mansión Rossi podría aliviar su contrariado estado de ánimo _. "Lo siento, amigos… Sé que ninguno entiende, pero la casa de Dave me trae pésimos recuerdos… Fue allí donde me casé con Will"_ susurró para sí misma. "Quizá deba pasar lo noche en casa…" pensó en voz alta, dispuesta a dar la vuelta en el próximo desvío de la autopista, pero otro pensamiento vino a su mente… "ir a casa… ¿a qué?, mi hogar se está desmoronando… Y lo último que quiero es estar sola… La vida tiene sentido si la compartes con alguien más" suspiró antes de enfocar su atención en el sitio a donde había conducido de forma involuntaria.

* * *

 _"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida solos, lo encontramos junto a alguien más"_

* * *

 _"Tal vez ya no esté en su departamento, quizá se fue con los otros a que Dave"…_ Razonó para sí misma, durante el corto trayecto de las escaleras

De todas formas llamó a la puerta.

Cuando él abrió, la expresión de sus ojos era confusa. "¡¿JJ?!" dijo y giró su muñeca para mirar su reloj "… ¿No se supone que debes estar en la casa de Rossi?"

"… ¿Y qué hay de ti?…"

"¡¿Te enviaron a buscarme?!" le soltó casi alarmado. No tenía en los ojos ni un atisbo de esa mirada vulnerable que solía poner cuando era tomado con la guardia baja, pero sí parecía estar genuinamente desconcertado

 _En respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza. Dio un paso en retroceso, repentinamente inquieta por su tono y por el atrevimiento de haber invadido su espacio, sin previo aviso. También se dio cuenta que él llevaba la misma ropa que usó durante el día, en la oficina, a excepción de sus zapatos y la corbata, que ya no estaban ahí, era evidente que no pensaba ir a ningún lado._ "No Spence, no vine a eso… Supongo que no quieres ir"

Él desvió la mirada y asintió. "Estoy cansado. No tengo ganas de reunirme con nadie…" levantó un poco la vista y se consiguió con la mirada de JJ

No había artificio en sus ojos castaños, ella sabía que le decía la verdad.

"Lo siento… Será mejor que regrese… A casa" murmuró vacilante, a fin de cuentas él le estaba dejando bastante en claro que no quería compañía

 _Y tampoco la había invitado a pasar._

JJ metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba por encima de su vestido, se encogió de hombros le dio una sonrisa apretada, giró sus tacones y empezó a andar en dirección de las escaleras.

… …

Él se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en ella y se lo atribuyó -con increíble rapidez- a su muy notable _falta de tacto._

 _Tal vez Spencer Reid no era el mejor para leer ciertas sutilezas o una insinuación -por abierta que fuera-, carecía de un montón de habilidades sociales, pero, al mismo tiempo, era experto en el arte de la lectura del lenguaje corporal… Muy especialmente, de las tenues variaciones en la postura -y microexpresiones- de la mujer frente a él._

"¡JJ!… ¡Espera!" cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia el corredor, la tomó del brazo para detenerla. "Si ya no vas donde Dave, ¿te gustaría quedarte un rato aquí, conmigo?… No acostumbro a recibir visita y no hay mucho para invitarte, pero tengo guardada una botella de vino que Emily me envió como regalo de navidad… Si quieres, podemos abrirla y hablar…" ofreció. Un pliegue se formó en su frente mientras esperaba a que ella decidiera

Se quedó un paso por detrás cuando Jennifer se volvió hacia su puerta.

… … …

Durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada.

Reid estaba de pie, recostado al librero, jugueteaba con el líquido rojo contenido en la copa que tenía entre sus manos. Alternativamente cambiaba sus ojos entre el vino y JJ. La había venido observando desde que se sentó en el sofá y consumió de un trago la primera copa que le sirvió… Con la segunda, pareció calmarse, sólo había probado un par de sorbos.

Se confinó a sí mismo en el rincón en el que estaba, desde donde podía verla, mientras los separaba una saludable distancia

Ella parecía debatir internamente, consigo misma.

Finalmente se aclaró la garganta. " _Jennifer"_ le dijo _,_ su voz salió suave, pausada y normal. Sin prepotencia ni timidez. Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, con una expresión neutral. "Es en serio, _Jennifer_ … ¿Pasa algo?... Si te ocurre algo me gustaría saberlo" pausa. "Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, especialmente si piensas que puedo hacer algo por ti"

Estaba decididamente preocupado por su bienestar.

… …

Ella puso la copa en la mesa del café y se levantó del sofá. Con las palabras de él, sólo se había hecho más consciente de que estaba en un limbo. Su vida entera estaba en el borde, en un punto sin retorno.

Se tomó un tiempo más hasta que se sintió lista para hablar.

"No lo sé, _Spencer_ … No sé qué me pasa…" Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para mirar a la calle que podía verse a través de la ventana. "No me provocaba estar con los demás, ni tampoco seguir en casa… Quería estar con alguien, ¡por supuesto que sí!, pero no sabía exactamente quien… Comencé a conducir sin rumbo fijo, hasta que terminé aquí… Sabía que era probable que no estuvieras, aun así _necesitaba_ asegurarme"

Si estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía: No lo demostró. Simplemente trató de ser comprensivo, en su eterno papel del buen amigo. "Creo que estás agotada y, eso es todo… Has estado luchando por sentirte en control… Y sé que no hay nada peor que una situación social para alguien que ha pasado lo que tú…" Reid observó el efecto de sus palabras en ella, creyó conveniente añadir algo más. "Bueno, todos hemos pasado por «algo» en nuestro trabajo… Me puedo relacionar"

 _De nuevo, JJ se quedó atascada en sus propios pensamientos. Lo miró de soslayo, en silencio, dándose cuenta que -de pronto- ante sus ojos emergía el mismo hombre completo que había descubierto en Reid, días atrás… Y de quien ahora quería leer en sus palabras: «Todos hemos pasado por algo en nuestro trabajo»… ¿A qué se refiere, exactamente?: ¿A la muerte de su novia?, ¿al Dilaudid?... ¿A mi secuestro y tortura por una célula de terroristas?… ¿O mi insostenible situación familiar?_

 _¿Habría notado también que mi casa ya no es un hogar? Pensó JJ_

Spencer se paseó un poco, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo por el intenso escrutinio. Sin mirarla a la cara le dijo "los aniversarios tienen ese efecto, ambos lo sabemos… Cualquier cambio en el ambiente: Un olor, una imagen puede desencadenar todo en nuestras mentes…"

Mientras él seguía sermoneándola, ella seguía pensando… _Tiene razón, el aniversario de mi secuestro me tiene descontrolada, al punto que me he arriesgado estúpidamente en el trabajo… No tengo que demostrarle a nadie que soy fuerte, tengo un hijo por el que debo cuidarme… No debí desafiar sola a ese sospechoso y menos ignorar las órdenes de esperar por refuerzos. Spence no es el único que ha llegado a tomar malas decisiones en estos días, tal vez me doy cuenta de lo que pasa con él porque no quiero mirarme al espejo y descubrir que nos parecemos mucho… Aunque solo sea en lo que estamos sintiendo_

Sumergida en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta cuando Reid había dejado de hablar. Él la estaba mirando, en silencio.

… …

Un fugaz parpadeo de sus ojos azules le dejó saber que había regresado ahí. "Lo siento…" Murmuró él, desviando su vista hacia la trama del suelo de su departamento. "No quería aburrirte con mis divagaciones," había dejado su copa en alguna parte. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de desolación que JJ no había notado hasta ahora

Jennifer sacudió la cabeza y se movió en dirección de donde estaba parado. "No te disculpes, no me fastidias… Solo tengo tanto en mi cabeza…"

 _"¡Por supuesto que sí!",_ pensó él, " _y quizá no estoy siendo la mejor compañía",_ se castigó interna e implacablemente

Ella caminó más cerca de él y le preguntó. "Spence… ¿Alguna vez has sentido como si perdiste el control de todo en tu vida?…" sin pensarlo, señaló a su pecho, sobre el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba aquel tatuaje, aquel recordatorio "¿has sentido que la vida ya no vale la pena?"

Spencer respiró hondo y asintió.

"¿Sabes?... Quizá lo que necesito es saber que aún estoy viva…" siguió hablando, con algo de urgencia en aquella voz a susurros. "Necesito creer que puedo seguir adelante… Como tú…" Lo acarició por encima de la camisa, "necesito una razón para vivir… ¿Podrías darme una razón para vivir?" Se detuvo frente a él, muy muy cerca, tocando su pecho… Su corazón

… …

Con la misma velocidad con la que procesa las páginas de un libro, Reid buscó en su mente una palabra cualquiera para calmar su angustia, revisó y clasificó las potenciales respuestas, pero ninguna le pareció correcta. Entonces, hizo lo que le nació, sin pensárselo más… Como si hubiese sido poseído, llegó hasta ella y reclamó sus labios para él.

No hablaron más por el resto de la noche. Terminaron desnudos en el salón, haciéndolo como si el fin del mundo estuviera peligrosamente cerca.

* * *

A las dos de la mañana, un texto de García la despertó: «¿Todo bien, melocotón dulce?», leyó mientras se incorporaba desde el suelo, abrió el mensaje y siguió leyendo. «El genio bebé tampoco apareció en la fiesta, pero eso no nos extrañó tanto como tu ausencia… ¡Llámame mañana!». JJ sonrió y vio en dirección del « _genio-no-tan-bebe»_ en cuestión _,_ quien seguía dormido, imperturbable y completamente desnudo. Su respiración relajada y sus facciones aniñadas contrastaban con el desempeño anterior.

 _Se quedó paralizada en la plena realización que ambos habían traspasado -a voluntad- el límite de su amistad… Y el peor sentimiento era que no tenía ningún remordimiento._

 _Se mordió los labios al pensar que sus besos sabían mejor que el vino, y la piel se erizó con el recuerdo reciente de lo que habían hecho._

 _Eso le revivió las ganas por él._

… …

Ella le acarició el cabello, despejándole el rostro.

Spencer se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Le devolvió la mirada profunda. Un diálogo mudo ocurriendo entre los dos. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un ligero apretón. JJ reaccionó con un intento de sonrisa. Entonces, la había empujado debajo de su cuerpo, moviéndose con pasión entre sus piernas.

El silencio, mientras volvía a tenerla, era como un requisito… No había palabras, sólo gemidos… La erotizaba su hambre y su vigor, era algo que no esperaba de él… Pero allí estaba: Tan familiar y tan extraño…

Había llegado ahí sin saber exactamente por qué y habían terminado en esto…

Se sentía viva…

* * *

Un tiempo después, cuando Reid volvió a quedarse dormido, se puso de pie, apiló su ropa y se dirigió al baño por una ducha rápida. Salió perfectamente vestida. Cogió la sábana que estaba en la cama de la habitación principal y la lanzó sobre el hombre dormido en el piso de la sala.

No quería que despertara por la falta del calor de su piel desnuda contra la de él.

Le dio un beso en el hombro y caminó a regañadientes en dirección de la puerta.

Condujo a casa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Jennifer se paró frente al espejo para inspeccionar su cuerpo en busca de marcas. Sólo tenía una pequeña mordida, cerca de la aureola de su pecho.

Le suspiró al recuerdo y se sintió estremecer.

Tomó su teléfono y deslizó un dedo por encima de los contactos, seleccionó su nombre y le escribió. "¿Cuándo te veo de nuevo?"

El mensaje de respuesta llegó velozmente: "El lunes, a las 9.30"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, entre divertida y confusa. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación para iniciar el día.

* * *

Efectivamente, dos días después, a las nueve treinta de la mañana del lunes vio a Reid entrar por la puerta de la unidad, en dirección a su escritorio. Él sonrió y la saludó con normalidad, como si no la hubiese hecho suya un par de días antes. Entonces, ella decidió actuar con la misma naturalidad, como si entre ellos hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

A medida que avanzaba el día, notó un par de miradas sostenidas que venían en dirección del escritorio de él y empezó a preguntarse si lo que había pasado entre los dos volvería a repetirse.

A ratos preferiría haberlo alucinado.

… …

Su última visita al baño la había confrontado con Penélope, quien le preguntó sobre su estado de ánimo y la situación con Will. También le pidió alguna conjetura acerca de la razón de la ausencia de Reid en la reunión de Dave…

Con respecto a lo primero, siguió negando el problema en el hogar, aunque ya le parecía que era obvio para todos. En lo que valía por Reid, tampoco supo qué decir y terminó sugiriendo "¿por qué no le preguntas a él?"

Al final del día, acabó por darse cuenta que lo que había pasado con ellos la noche del viernes, cambiaba su relación para siempre: No sólo porque habían roto los límites de mejores amigos, sino porque había descubierto algo más: Tenía deseos de volver a estar con él… Se le aceleraba el pulso cada vez que se enfrentaba a sus ojos… Y, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba, a él podría estar pasándole lo mismo…

Nada de eso podía terminar bien.

 _"Fue sólo sexo… A causa del momento", pensó… "Ambos estábamos mal… Él no me mira ya de esa manera… Su flechazo por mí se acabó con el juego de los RedSkin… Y yo nunca lo he querido más que como un amigo" la excusa sonaba falsa, incluso para ella misma_

Absurdamente pensaba que, de darse el caso, ella podía defender su causa frente a él, y pedirle que pretendieran que no había pasado nada… Al fin y al cabo, él ya le había dado a entender eso cuando desvió su _necesidad_ de verlo a su encuentro en el sitio de trabajo…

«La inflexible racionalidad del genio» pensó

Pero en plan sincero… No podía sostener el autoengaño… Esa noche se había sentido tan, tan… Como hacía tanto tiempo no se sentía.

Y había descubierto que debajo de la piel de él habitaba un hombre que la hacía temblar con tan solo tocarla... Con solo mirarla...

 _Con solo pensarlo_

... Y que la hizo sentir viva de nuevo... La hizo sentir mujer, _su mujer_


	3. Dentro de mi pecho, fuera de su vida

**Inspirado** en una historia original de MadLori.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos/referencias de los episodios siguientes).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha ** inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde.

No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **EDITADO Y CORREGIDO: 25/01/2017**

* * *

 ** _"No existe nada más interesante que la conversación_**

 ** _de dos amantes que permanecen callados"_**

 _(Achile Tournier, escritor francés)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

 **.:*Dentro de mi pecho, fuera de su vida*:.**

 _Había transcurrido_ _poco menos de tres semanas desde aquel viernes._

Estaban trabajando en una comisaría de Alabama, cuando lo vio venir con un par de tazas de café, _casi_ que haciendo malabares para no echarse encima el contenido. Una sonrisa de victoria surgió en su rostro una vez que le entregó la que era para ella, seguida de una mueca de dolor.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó sacudiendo la mano

Ella levantó una ceja divertida. "Te gusta bastante _caliente_ , ¿no es así?" la implicación tácita no llegó a su destinatario -y tampoco pareció advertir el tono _sexy_ que le imprimió a aquella _inocente_ observación-

Él únicamente se giró en dirección al pizarrón, cogió un rotulador y señaló entusiasmado: "Puedo decirte que ya se lo que quiere nuestro ignoto"

 _"¡Genial!" pensó ella… "Es capaz de meterse en la mente de un enfermo degenerado y al mismo tiempo pasar desapercibida la insinuación directa que le hace la mujer que tiene al frente"_

Sopló un poco el café, sorbió y le dio un asentimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando se volvió hacia ella para compartir sus hallazgos.

* * *

Más adelante, una semana después, estaba sentada en su escritorio en Quántico, al final de un día cualquiera, cuando escuchó pasos apresurados atravesando la pasarela que conecta las oficinas de sus superiores. Levantó la cabeza del expediente con el que estaba trabajando para verlo trotar de una oficina a otra, con el teléfono sujeto entre el hombro y la cara, más un archivo abierto sobre el cual garabateaba.

… …

Se lo quedó mirando, casi de forma hipnótica: Lucía tan diferente…. Distinto sólo a sus ojos… De seguro, para todos los demás, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: Desgarbado, despeinado, vestido a su estilo tan peculiar y con ese revólver anticuado que le colgaba de la cadera.

 _Pero ella lo había probado en una nueva faceta: Lo había sentido arder dentro de ella y había explotado con él._

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Un estremecimiento placentero la cruzó de pies a cabeza. El corazón se aceleró en su pecho… Todo ello con el sólo pensamiento.

Era algo seguro. Las cosas no volverían a ser igual, por mucho que se empeñara en fingir que nada había pasado.

Para ella no había vuelta atrás.

… …

"Si quieres algo con Reid, será mejor que vayas buscando a otro" era la voz de Kate que surgió desde atrás

Ante aquella afirmación, JJ se quedó paralizada - _por un segundo o dos-_. Soltó el bolígrafo en sus manos y, como si un resorte se hubiera accionado en ese preciso momento, se enderezó en su silla. Un tren de pensamientos varios circuló dentro de su cabeza.

Con un movimiento rápido se giró para enfrentarse a su colega. "¿Perdón?", fue lo único que atinó a decir

Callahan frunció el entrecejo antes de sonreírle a la expresión de shock de ella "a juzgar por tu cara, JJ… Ese caso que estás analizando debe ser de lo más complicado" señaló a la carpeta abierta encima del escritorio de la rubia, quien hacía esfuerzos por no mirarla con la boca abierta. "Yo que tú no me fiaría de la ayuda de Reid… … Estábamos en la cafetería cuando Rossi lo llamó para una consulta rápida… Y tal parece que _de rápido_ sólo tuvo la lectura que Spencer le dio al expediente antes de decidir que era peor de lo Dave creía"

Jennifer sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo « _¡Oh! era eso a lo que ella se refería»_ , hablando para su amiga. "No lo sabía… Ojalá que no tengamos que volar" suspiró

"Yo pensé igual" razonó Kate, luego agregó "es un caso local, lo atenderá el equipo de guardia, pero Reid se ofreció a acompañarlos"

 _"¡Rayos!", pensó JJ_

"¿Qué harás?" inquirió de nuevo Callahan, un gesto hacia el escritorio de ella

JJ cogió el archivo con fingido desdén y se puso de pie. "Bueno, viendo que él no estará disponible… Creo que entonces será mejor que vaya a pedirle ayuda a Morgan… Para poderme ir temprano a casa, ya sabes… Esta noche solo quiero descansar" _cuando un sospechoso te da una ventaja de este tipo, juegas con ello ¿no?, se dijo a sí misma y cruzó las puertas de vidrio en dirección al despacho del moreno, aunque ella en verdad no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie para terminar su consulta._

* * *

 _M_ _artes por la tarde_.

Durante el vuelo de regreso del caso más reciente que les tocó atender, se sentó apartada del resto. Esperaba que él se acercara en algún punto del viaje…

No lo hizo.

Ella llegó a la conclusión que esto era una conducta deliberada de parte de él. Casi podía jurarlo: No se sentaba a su lado en la mesa redonda. Consiguió excusas plausibles para no volverse a quedar atado a ella, en cualquiera asignación de campo… Y si por cualquier motivo lograban encajar como pareja, hacía lo imposible por encontrarse a la vista de todos.

* * *

 _Semana y media después, era de nuevo v_ _iernes_.

A las siete de la noche decidió que no tenía caso ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo. La ansiedad por verlo, _realmente verlo¸_ comenzaba a superarla.

Llamó a García y le pidió que la ayudara con Henry. Will se había mudado de casa hacía dos días.

Penélope accedió contenta.

Se dio un baño tibio, se secó el cabello y se perfumó de pies a cabeza. También se preocupó un poco –demasiado- por el estado de la depilación de sus piernas, muy a pesar de haber seleccionado un pantalón de mezclilla como parte de su atuendo.

Tomó un bolso pequeño y lo rellenó con todas las cosas que su hijo podría necesitar durante su estancia en el hogar de su madrina.

… …

Ambos llegaron a casa de la otra rubia cerca de las ocho y treinta, cenaron con pizza y se quedó allí hasta que Henry cayó dormido.

Indecisa acerca de su resolución de principios de la noche, estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar el té y la charla de chicas que Penélope le había ofrecido.

… …

"Las cosas van a mejorar, mi pequeña calabaza" le dijo con un intento de sonrisa. "Nuestro bebé estrella va a superar esta situación… ¡Ustedes son padres estupendos!… Pero Will y tú también merecen ser felices y es obvio que no lo serán obligándose a vivir juntos cuando el amor entre ustedes se acabó ya"

… …

Eran casi las once en el momento que se despidió mirando el reloj y diciendo que había quedado en verse con _alguien_ más.

Penélope no la juzgó, ni hizo preguntas. La acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un abrazo.

… …

El reloj estaba a escasos dos minutos de marcar la media noche cuando se encontró frente a su puerta. _Una vez más_ …

Abrió después del segundo conjunto de golpes.

No parecía tan desconcertado en esta ocasión, solamente le dio la impresión que se había quedado dormido con la ropa que llevaba puesta y que, sin duda alguna, no había sido la misma que usó en la oficina.

El rostro también lo tenía como si se hubiese vuelto a afeitar… Se había dado cuenta que ahora lo hacía más a menudo, por aquello de que su «escaso vello facial» de repente se había empecinado en cumplir un rol protagónico en su cara, señalando una sombra de barba más varonil y contundente que en el pasado. Sus gafas le colgaban por encima de la nariz… ¡Y olía tan bien!, podía apreciarlo, incluso a esa distancia.

Reid se pasó una mano por el cabello en completo desorden y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

… …

 _Terminaron haciéndolo encima de un escritorio cuyo contenido fue a parar al suelo._ Sólo la ropa necesaria para lograr aplacar las ganas acumuladas por días quedó descartada.

 _Al cabo de un rato, él estaba jadeando sobre su hombro izquierdo y sintiéndose tan satisfecho como ella misma lo estaba._

JJ le dio un leve empujón para separarse. Caminó unos pasos en busca de lo que necesitaba para completar su vestuario. Él cogió aliento y levantó la cara, observándola en silencio.

La fuerza de su mirada la hizo volverse.

… …

Él se incorporó y negó con la cabeza. A continuación, caminó hasta ella, sin decirle ni una palabra. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a soltar la ropa que había rescatado del suelo. La llevó a su habitación por un camino lleno de tropiezos con los muebles que se iban encontrando al paso: Ambos iban demasiado concentrados en los besos que se estaban dando para estar pendiente de los objetos atravesados. La metió en la cama para hacer su nido ahí: Ella sobre él, él por encima de ella…

Se entregaron al placer por segunda vez.

… …

El silencio era más que un pacto, parecía un algo indispensable durante sus encuentros. Entre ellos, sobraban las palabras: Él sabía lo que ella quería y se lo estaba dando. Ella no tenía fuerzas para resistírsele y buscaba complacerlo.

… …

A las dos de la mañana, la vio incorporarse por segunda ocasión. De ningún modo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir: La noche no había acabado para él y la deseaba otra vez, su cuerpo estaba muy, muy despierto. Así que, cuando ella se puso de pie, la volvió a la cama, tomándola por la cintura antes de hacerla suya de nuevo, esta vez, sin preliminares.

Poco antes de las cuatro sus móviles sonaron al mismo tiempo, la miró callado cuando ella alargó el brazo y revisó el teléfono (de él). Suspiró frustrada.

Reid entendió.

JJ apartó la sábana, y sin preocuparse por cubrir su total desnudez hizo su camino a la ducha seguida por los ojos de él.

… …

Cuando escuchó rodar el agua, se frotó la cara y se puso de pie. Se vistió con nada más que el bóxer que llevaba anoche y que salió a buscar a la sala. Se entretuvo arreglando un par de cambios de ropa para añadir a su equipaje. Los dejó doblados sobre una silla y sacó el traje que vestiría para el trabajo, lo echó en la cama todavía revuelta.

… …

Al salir del baño, ella lo halló sosteniendo una corbata en cada mano. Le hizo un gesto para que tomara su turno de ducharse. Él hizo lo que le pedía y dejó sobre la cómoda el par de corbatas, para decidir después.

Al salir de la ducha, ya no estaba. En su lugar, encontró la habitación perfectamente ordenada, una taza de café en la cómoda, su bolso de viaje hecho y junto al traje –ahora acomodado en la cama- una camisa y una corbata a juego.

… … …

Media hora después, ambos descendieron de sus coches como un par de zombis, directo al jet. Él parecía estar en piloto automático, mientras que ella sentía su piel inflamada de ganas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, sin cruzar palabras.

… …

"¡Bonita corbata, Spencer!" señaló Rossi, con cierta suspicacia, al sentarse en el puesto libre que le quedaba a su lado. Al cabo agregó "francamente estás mejorando en tus atuendos… Sueles usar esa camisa con una corbata a rayas…" le señaló. "Una de mis esposas solía decir que nosotros los hombres necesitábamos de una mujer para todo… Incluso para armonizar un traje con una corbata" lo miró de soslayo. "Tal vez eres la excepción. Es probable que tu cerebro también evolucionó en ese aspecto"

Él se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada, lo que le impidió darse cuenta que JJ había elevado las cejas en punta después de las observaciones de su mutuo colega.

Morgan no perdió la oportunidad para bromear a sus costas. "¡Nada de eso, Rossi!... Me parece que _pretty boy_ tuvo una noche de acción y lo hemos sacado de la cama de su Julieta... ¿No es así, _Romeo_?" y le revolvió el pelo todavía húmedo, sin ninguna contemplación

"¡Déjame en paz!" le espetó Reid, con la pataleta de rigor

Kate se cubrió la boca para que no la vieran reír y le lanzó una mirada a JJ quien parecía disfrutar tanto como ella con aquel intercambio.

… …

Cuando Hotch se les unió, todos recuperaron la compostura y se dispusieron a escuchar del caso.

… …

JJ y Reid volvieron a hablar entre sí, cuando les informaron que eran responsables de levantar juntos un perfil geográfico.

* * *

Todos los días eran Spence y JJ, como siempre habían sido: Mejores amigos, compañeros a la hora del almuerzo, colegas en el horror de sus puestos de trabajo.

Continuaron los casos y no pasó nada más entre ellos.

Jennifer comenzó a sentirse disociada, como si ella fuera dos personas. La que era frente a sus compañeros (la mayor parte del tiempo), y la que estaba con él, a solas, en el silencio de sus momentos de intimidad.

Si alguno de ellos estaba buscando control en sus vidas, ciertamente esta no era la mejor forma de encontrarlo…

O tal vez sí…

* * *

Hasta ahora, él nunca había sido el que propiciaba sus encuentros pero, sin duda, tampoco los rechazaba…

La única vez que él había tomado la iniciativa, fue en una situación extraña o casual… Se le había ponchado un neumático y estaba a punto de llamar a Morgan para que la viniera a ayudar, cuando vio salir a Reid de la estación del subterráneo, con su bolso color caramelo cruzándole el pecho y caminando en dirección a donde ella estaba.

Se había acercado con su sonrisa fácil y le explicó que cambiar un caucho no era una tarea tan difícil como ella pensaba y que él no era tan torpe como todos asumían.

"Tengo un grado en ingeniería" le había recordado cuando se limpiaba las manos, luego de haber terminado su trabajo

Se ofreció a llevarlo y terminaron haciéndolo en un estacionamiento oscuro detrás de un centro comercial, metidos en el coche y en el asiento trasero.

Sin hablar.

* * *

Un sábado por la noche, tres meses después de aquella primera vez, sería su primer fin de semana de auténtica soledad.

Dos días antes, habló con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre su inminente divorcio y el arreglo que hizo con Will acerca de su hijo.

García trató de animarla sugiriendo que podían ir todos juntos a un bar a pasar el rato, pero Jennifer declinó cortésmente a su proposición, diciéndoles que prefería quedarse en casa, tranquila.

… …

Cuando eligió su plan para pasar las horas, se había cogido a sí misma tomando una ducha larga y relajada, verificando la correcta depilación de sus piernas -e incluso, sus zonas más privadas- perfumándose y vistiéndose como si esperara visita…

Frente al espejo, sacudió la cabeza, se quitó el camisón sexy que había seleccionado de su armario y lo sustituyó por una camiseta vieja de su época de capitana del equipo de futbol y lo aparejó con unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas bien torneadas.

Bajó las escaleras, encendió la radio y sintonizó una estación donde sonaba una muy agradable música suave. Se sirvió una copa de vino, se recostó en el sofá y abrió el libro aquel que Spencer le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado y que por la falta de tiempo ni siquiera había mirado.

… …

Aunque ella no esperaba compañía, a las nueve en punto alguien tocó a su puerta.

Dejando la copa en la mesa, se levantó para atender. Entonces, lo halló ahí, de pie en su pórtico, vestido como si fuera a trabajar, pero sin llevar corbata, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

 _Que era extraño…_

Él nunca había venido a verla desde que tuvieron su primera vez, ni siquiera con la excusa de visitar a Henry. Y por la manera en que todo se venía desarrollando entre ellos, nada le hacía suponer que él vendría a estar a solas con ella «sólo para charlar»… Después de todo, lo que pasaba entre ellos parecía resumirse en _piel_ …

 _¿Y si? ¿Y si era otra su intención?…_ Ni siquiera poniéndolo en esa otra perspectiva, aquella visita parecía tener sentido…

¡No!, ese pensamiento no se lo podía permitir.

De ninguna manera podía fantasear con que él había venido a verla en plan de novio… Ciertamente, él no actuaba como un novio: Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido alguna conversación normal de las que ocurren cuando empiezas a construir una vida en pareja... ¡Rayos!... Él nunca hablaba de eso, ni de nada que remotamente se relacionara al tema… Simple: No hablaba con ella ni antes, ni durante, ni después de haberla hecho temblar hasta los huesos, tras una sesión de increíble sexo…

 _¿Entonces qué?... ¿A qué vino?_

No le parecía del tipo que se aparecería en su casa y menos para _hacerlo_ con desenfreno en su cama… La cama que hasta hacía tan poco fue el lugar que compartió con su ex…

Ellos eran _amigos_ … Él sabía que la estaba pasando mal con los cambios en su casa, y pese a su falta de asertividad social, su Spence no era un desconsiderado tal… Pero, si no le decía ni una sola palabra…

 _¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber qué pasaba por su mente?!_

 _¡Que locura!_

Para cuando llegó a esta conclusión, la golpeó otra realización: No estaba remotamente segura si debía seguirlo considerando como "su mejor amigo". Posiblemente convendría –degradarlo o promocionarlo- a "amigos con beneficios".

No, no no… Respiró frustrada recostada a la puerta… Todo parecía tan enrevesado para ser resuelto en el término de _decidirse o no_ a abrir la puerta.

… …

Se frotó las manos y exhaló lentamente el aire que antes había inhalado. Se alisó la camiseta y se dio la vuelta para tomar el picaporte… Un recuerdo inoportuno destelló en ese preciso segundo, dentro de su mente: A veces, en la calidez de la alcoba -o dondequiera que el deseo los lograba convertir en una sola piel-… Él la miraba como si ella significara todo en su vida… Para después, en el trabajo, simplemente hacerla sentir como si no existiera.

… …

"¡Qué sorpresa, Spence!... No te esperaba" le dijo al abrir la puerta

El ladeó el rostro y le sonrió

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"Sólo si me das permiso"

Y entraron a la casa para amarse en el sofá, con una pasión desbocada, imposible de frenar y sin volver a cruzar ni una sola palabra hasta hallarse completamente vestidos.

… …

Ellos sólo hablaban cuando la ropa volvía a su lugar, ambos lo sabían, incluso sin haberlo pactado, era como si mientras estaban con sus pieles expuestas no había permiso de verbalizar ningún deseo, ningún pensamiento, ni una sola pregunta… Y al cambiar el interruptor, ya no estaba permitido hablar de lo que sus cuerpos habían hecho.

… …

Spencer había tomado su abrigo y estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Ella miró a su cuello y le acarició la pequeña marca que le había dejado en ese lugar.

Le sonrió a ese gesto.

JJ esperaba que el pequeño hematoma desapareciera antes del lunes aunque, considerando su palidez, era probable que le durara toda la semana.

Él acunó su rostro con sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó por ultima vez, un beso ardiente, como para que no lo pudiera olvidar. Al separarse de ella la miró, solo eso, sin hablar.

Jennifer se aclaró la voz, "¿cuándo te vuelvo a ver?", se sentía tan extraño hablar en ese contexto.

El silencio entre ellos se había vuelto tan necesario.

"El lunes por la mañana, llegaré a las nueve" fue su respuesta monótona, neutral. Luego abrió la puerta y se marchó

… …

Inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá e intentó darle sentido a lo que acababan de hacer, ¿qué significaba el hecho que él hubiese venido a verla precisamente ahora, a sabiendas que estaba sola?, ¿por qué su amigo (amante, tal vez) parecía entregarse por completo cuando estaba a solas con ella y luego le resultaba tan fácil ignorarla frente a los demás?

A veces se preguntaba si la pared que él ponía entre ellos era por causa del trabajo o porque estaba considerando su situación familiar… O porque tenía a alguien más…

¡Rayos!

"Lunes por la mañana" gruñó cuando las preguntas en su mente comenzaban a superar su capacidad de comprensión.

Ella quería preguntarle, quería saber lo que él pensaba… Pero sabía que no estaba permitido…

De alguna manera lo intuía…

Y también le temía a las posibles respuestas…

* * *

Cada día se hizo más consciente que quería más de él, en cambio Reid parecía feliz por cómo estaban las cosas: Físicas, esporádicas, impredecibles, secretas…

A ratos quería creer que era la única mujer con quien se comportaba así, pero la desconcertaba la distancia entre sus encuentros…

 _¿Tendrá a alguien más? Se estremeció cuando la duda volvió a aparecer_

… El solo pensamiento de compartirlo con otra mujer la desquiciaba…

Pero… El sexo entre ellos era increíble: Apasionado, urgente, desinhibido y libre… ¡Y no!… No quería perder esa conexión…

 _¿Conexión?..._

 _¿Realmente hay una conexión?_

 _..._ …

En algún nivel de su conciencia, JJ quería convencerse que tenían algo más que sexo, que el cuerpo de él hablaba con ella… Por debajo de la piel…

Estaba tan confundida…

Y entonces, la mañana del siguiente viernes se resolvió a renunciar a todo antes que seguir así.

No volverían a verse.

¡No!

No, si eso dependía de su decisión…


	4. Despertar Final

**Inspirado** en una historia original de MadLori.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos/referencias de los episodios siguientes).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha ** inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde.

No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

 **EDITADO Y CORREGIDO: 25/01/2017**

* * *

Y aprendí a callar porque creo que es mejor, pero hablan mis ojos en nombre del amor  
hay palabras que muerden y hieren sin razón, pues lo más grande y puro lo dice el corazón.

(Amor en Silencio, Marco Antonio Solís)

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **.:*Despertar Final*:.**

Era viernes por la noche. Y estaba sola, en casa.

Dos meses y tres semanas habían pasado desde aquella sentencia dictada de no verlo más. Había hecho lo que calificaba de _proezas_ para evitar caer en la tentación de ir hasta su puerta.

En el trabajo, constantemente se regañaba cuando cualquier gesto suyo lo asumía como una invitación, una apertura… Una esperanza… _Se decía cada vez: ¡No!... ¡No puede ser!, si seguimos así, lo echaremos a perder._

… …

Horas antes habían llegado de Arizona, después de cerrar un caso bestial. Había pensado que no habría nada en el mundo que le pudieran borrar del recuerdo las escenas desgarradoras que le tocó mirar… Incluso, agradeció a su suerte el que Henry estuviera con su padre, porque no se creía la mejor compañía para su inocente pequeño…

… …

A las nueve en punto, hubo un golpe tranquilo a su puerta. Ella se levantó de la mesa del comedor, donde había estado sentada «haciendo nada».

Caminó despacio a ver quién era.

* * *

Una sensación de inexplicable felicidad burbujeó en su corazón al encontrar su rostro al otro lado de la mirilla.

Él había venido… De nuevo, estaba ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada triste, incluso, daba la impresión que había estado llorando. Jennifer **_creyó_** entender… El caso lo había golpeado tanto o más que a ella… Se acercó y lo tomó de la mano para que pasara.

Él se dejó conducir por las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Con un gesto, le pidió que se recostara en la cama, completamente vestido. Se unió a él para abrazarlo.

Estuvieron así por más de una hora. Viéndose a los ojos, en silencio. Las piernas enredadas, suaves caricias compartidas de parte y parte, la paz de la presencia del otro instalada en sus alrededores, como una burbuja perfecta de amor y comprensión.

…

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron en una forma de exploración diferente a la que habían experimentado hasta ahora. Sus besos fueron suaves, húmedos y muy constantes. JJ se perdió en ellos y en las dulces caricias que venían de él. De alguna manera, la ropa de ambos fue a parar lentamente sobre la alfombra...

… …

Sus manos se entrelazaron cuando la espalda de ella se amoldó perfectamente al pecho de él. Sintió un beso cálido sobre su hombro desnudo y un " _Jennifer_ " susurrado a su oído, antes de apretarla fuertemente contra él…

Aquello parecía que rompería el silencio que envolvía sus momentos de intimidad… Pero fue lo único que surgió de sus labios mientras estuvieron en la cama… Y para ella, había sido como una confesión, luego de hacerle el amor.

Varias horas más tarde, él dormiría pacíficamente en sus brazos, mientras que ella le alisaba los rizos rebeldes de su cabellera despeinada.

La emoción de estar juntos -otra vez- le había robado el sueño.

Y de algún modo, todo aquello se sentía diferente.

… …

Dos días después, antes de que su futuro exmarido trajera a casa a su hijo, él caminó con ella hasta la puerta de la casa. Lo dejó aferrarse a su cintura y besarla como si aquella despedida fuera un para siempre.

Entonces, ella hizo algo sin pensar: Metió la mano en un cajón de la cómoda cercana a la entrada y sacó un juego de llaves.

Él mostró su desconcierto cuando le entregó el llavero, pero luego sonrió y asintió. A su vez, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera para hurgar un poco y entregarle una sola llave, luego, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó profunda y lentamente, sus ojos no se despegaron de su rostro mientras se echaba atrás y salía por la puerta.

Al día siguiente, cuando lo vio de nuevo en el trabajo, la distancia entre los dos fue más injusta que nunca.

* * *

Pasaron los meses.

Empezó a pensar en Reid como dos hombres distintos: El hombre con el que trabajaba y el que la hacía suya en cada oportunidad.

Pasaban juntos casi todas las noches, al menos, todas las noches en que estaban en la ciudad y siempre que su hijo estuviera de visita con su papá.

Alguna que otra vez, ella iría a verlo: Como la noche aquella en que se estaba haciendo tarde y no se presentaba. Condujo hasta su complejo de apartamentos y corrió escaleras arriba para conseguirlo devolviendo el contenido de su estómago porque había estado comiendo lácteos sin tomar en cuenta que es intolerante y su cuerpo finalmente había protestado… O porque salió de la oficina temprano, encendido en fiebre y ella se fue directamente a su departamento cargada con un arsenal de antipiréticos y su dosis personal de amor para él.

El resto, era Spencer quien cubría la distancia y se quedaba con ella… Al punto que, algunas de sus pertenecías, ya formaban parte del paisaje del hogar de JJ y Henry.

… …

En el tiempo que estaban completamente a solas, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

JJ jamás imaginó que podía disfrutar del silencio de él como lo hacía, a sabiendas que era un conversador y siempre tenía algún dato raro para compartir o una estadística no solicitada que mencionar. Imaginó que era así de callado cuando estaba solo, en las cuatro paredes de su pequeño departamento de soltero.

Por otro lado, el tiempo en que estaban «obligados» a andar cada uno por su cuenta, era un auténtico signo de interrogación: No habían llamadas telefónicas, ni intercambio de mensajes… Como una perpetuación de su acuerdo de silencio no pactado…

Para compensarlo, desarrollaron un lenguaje tácito, lleno de pequeños gestos, miradas y sonrisas… Él parecía haber perfeccionado el arte de leer sus más sutiles cambios, o la forma en que ella se sentaba o cuando retorcía sus manos bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Y ella comenzó a adivinar sus deseos con una meticulosa precisión, al punto de anticiparse a sus acciones o prever sus decisiones frente a cualquier escenario

Tras su intercambio de llaves, ocurrió un fenómeno más: El tiempo que ahora compartían incluía más que horas desnudos y en la cama… Iba más allá… Desde pasar las horas acurrucados en el sofá leyendo cada uno su propio libro o viendo alguna película o documental… Cocinando juntos… ¡Sí!, definitivamente, la vida que tenían ya no se fundamentaba en solo sexo: Se complacían de estar al refugio de los brazos del otro, alcanzando su paz interior, asilados del caos a su alrededor y teniendo como culmen el _hacerse_ _el amor_ …

Y más que nada, apreciaban esas largas conversaciones que tenían entre si: Sin mencionar palabras.

El silencio del hogar que empezaron a construir era su santuario y, cuando finalmente tenían que volver al mundo, todo parecía ensordecedor y absurdo.

… …

Jennifer comenzó a sentirse mal por no poder encontrar un punto de convergencia entre su rol de madre y esta nueva forma de vida con Reid. Anhelaba su compañía cuando salía a caminar con su hijo por el parque… A veces lo invitaba a unírseles, pero en esas ocasiones, su incomodidad se hacía más punzante porque él era dolorosamente consciente de no darle a su ahijado una idea inquietante acerca de la relación que mantenía con su madre.

Pensaba que más que quejarse, tendría que sentirse agradecida, porque su mejor amigo (y amante) adoraba a su hijo como si fuera su verdadero padre, y sin pensar en competir por ese puesto en el corazón del pequeño, le dedicaba por entera su atención en las horas que pasaban, colaborando -a su modo- con la adaptación del niño a su nueva forma de vida en un hogar dividido.

…

Ella también sufría en silencio las bromas de Kate y García, que no querían parar de insistir en que debía conseguirse un novio ahora que no estaba con Will.

Deseaba decirle a sus amigas –y ¿por qué no?... deseaba decírselo al mundo entero, que ya tenía alguien a quien amar, pero no se sentía dispuesta a admitir esa realidad...

Mucho menos frente a él.

* * *

En el trabajo, todo seguía igual.

Él continuaba siendo el hombre cuyas emociones controladas le hacían parecer insensible ante aquellos que no lo conocen, y cuya inteligencia sobrevalorada hace que lo vean como una biblioteca ambulante… Mientras que ella, seguía siendo la inconmovible mujer de acción capaz de domar a un sospechoso con una bala o con su voz… En la casa, ambos podían dejar fluir sus emociones hasta llenarse de la calma que los rodeaba cuando estaban en silencio, juntos y a solas...

Ella se empeñaba en telegrafiarle su amor con cada toque de sus manos, cada beso y cada mirada. Deseaba decírselo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo en varias oportunidades… Pero cada vez se frenó.

JJ pensaba que querría oír primero de él esas mismas palabras. Se había programado por si alguna vez se deslizaba de sus labios un "te amo", intentaría fingir que no lo decía en serio…

A menos que él le correspondiera…

* * *

Un viernes cualquiera, tras meses de este ir y venir en su singular relación, seguían en el trabajo. La sobrina de Kate había sido raptada y apenas lograron traerla de regreso a casa, un par de horas antes…

Habían pasado muchos días desde su último tiempo juntos, interrumpidos por Henry estando en casa y una serie de casos que los llevaron fuera de la ciudad.

… …

Ahora, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, comiendo una galleta salada. Se giró cuando sintió sus pasos al acercarse por la espalda.

"No… Tú… ¿Acaso…?" él le había soltado, con una media sonrisa en la cara

JJ se sintió **_tan bien_** cuando le dio la confirmación con un asentimiento y vio el rostro iluminado de él al aproximarse a ella para darle un abrazo.

… …

Tal vez no hacía falta que le dijera "te amo"… Cualquiera podía decir esas palabras sin sentirlas… Pero esto que estaba frente a ella, esto no se podía falsificar: Él estaba radiante, feliz y emocionado, sujetándole la mano con fuerza y presionándola sobre su corazón…

Y quizá, el latido frenético de su corazón era una declaración de amor que no era posible traducir en palabras.

Ni siquiera con el basto lenguaje humano que él dominaba.

* * *

Había culminado su proceso de divorcio cuando se halló redactando un correo a su abogado para preguntarle los requisitos legales que necesitaba para volverse a casar. El día que recibió la respuesta, imprimió el papel, pasó por el escritorio de él y se lo mostró.

No le tomó ni un minuto leer el contenido.

La pregunta en los ojos de ella fue respondida con un gesto afirmativo.

… …

La mañana siguiente ya estaba lista para salir. Llevaba a Henry de la mano cuando su niño la sacudió para llamarle la atención. "Mami, ¿ese que está allá es Tío Spencer?" señaló en dirección al volvo antiguo aparcado en la acera del frente. Ella levantó la cara y él salió del coche para caminar a su encuentro. JJ no sabía que decir, entonces su hijo lanzó otra pregunta "¿Tio Spencer va a llevarme a la escuela?"

"Si pequeño, mami y yo te vamos a llevar hoy" respondió por ella y se dejó abrazar por su pequeño ahijado

… …

El corto trayecto a la escuela fue de amena conversación entre ahijado y padrino. Al dejarlo en el pre-escolar, el silencio se instaló en el coche. Condujo hasta el ayuntamiento y después de aparcar, abrió la guantera para entregarle un sobre que contenía los documentos de los dos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él solo le tomó la cara con las manos y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de rodear el coche y abrir su puerta.

Un empleado les sirvió como testigo. El Juez los interrogó sobre su voluntad de ser marido y mujer, a lo que consintieron con un leve asentimiento, firmaron el papel frente a tres desconocidos y recibieron su certificado de matrimonio sin siquiera haber intercambiado los votos tradicionales.

Compraron un par de anillos en una joyería del centro comercial frente a la oficina del Juez y los guardaron de las miradas de los demás.

* * *

En las semanas siguientes, comenzaron a introducir a Henry en los cambios de la vida familiar. Su padrino había empezado a mover sus cosas a la casa, ocupando el dormitorio de invitados…

Nadie del trabajo sabía al respecto.

Llevaban sus anillos colgados en una cadena alrededor de sus cuellos, tratando de retrasar las revelaciones que les tocaría hacer en corto tiempo.

Ambos sabían que no les iba a durar mucho el secreto, en pocas semanas se empezaría a mostrar su condición y no podrían evitar darle al mundo una explicación… Pero ellos intentarían proteger su amor por el tiempo que se les concediera…

* * *

Cuando la bomba estalló, pasó en forma dramática y espectacular.


	5. Lo que guarda el silencio

**Inspirado** en una historia original de MadLori.

 **UA** ubicado en la " **X** **Temporada"** de la serie de televisión norteamericana **Mentes** **Criminales** " (fiel al canon hasta el episodio " **The forever** **people** " en adelante, se inicia un **Universo Alternativo** que _podrá_ o _no_ incluir escenas/fragmentos/referencias de los episodios siguientes).

 **.:*DECLARACION*:.**

Con esta publicación no se pretenden infringir derechos de autor, tanto de los personajes/argumentos propios del Show de Televisión, o del argumento en el cual se ha ** inspirado** el relato. El crédito va para quienes corresponde.

No se persiguen tampoco los fines de lucro

* * *

Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño

(Pablo Neruda)

* * *

 **CAPITULO V**

 **.:*Lo que guarda el silencio*:.**

 ** _Déjà vu…_**

A la mañana siguiente, los llamaron a un caso en New York.

Jennifer había ido tranquilamente a la oficina donde estaba Hotch y le pidió que limitara su participación en las áreas riesgosas del trabajo. Al principio, pensó que su jefe aceptaría sin chistar, pero eso había sido una esperanza vana.

Hotch necesitaba una razón.

"¡Estoy embarazada!" le dijo a quemarropa, no pensaba poner a un hijo suyo en peligro, no por su silencio… No como en Afganistán. "Tengo nueve semanas de embarazo y quiero seguir trabajando, pero debes limitar mis actividades para no ponernos en riesgo. Soy consciente que el equipo perdió a Kate y necesitan que me quede… Mientras buscas un reemplazo... Sé que esto va a traer preguntas y tal vez ustedes consigan respuestas antes que pueda darles mis explicaciones. Pero, por favor, no me pidas esas explicaciones ahora… No nos pidas que te expliquemos ya mismo"

Sabía que Hotch no era bueno en su trabajo por nada. Tenía una reputación muy bien ganada en el buró, su declaración del final había respondido la mitad de las cuestiones que de seguro aparecieron por la cabeza de su jefe, quien comprensivamente le dio un guiño antes de decirle. "Entiendo"

"Gracias." Ella se volvió para irse

"¿JJ?"

"¿Sí?"

Sonrió para ella. "Felicidades…" señaló a su vientre "esa será una bendición para Henry… ... Y él... Él será un excelente padre" pausa. "Para tus dos hijos, JJ... No sólo para el suyo"

Ella le dio un dio un abrazo a su jefe, obviamente conmovida por sus palabras. Luego se marchó a hacer unas entrevistas con Morgan, quien en la dulce felicidad de la ignorancia, ya la esperaba en el pasillo.

… …

Tiempo después, regresaron de sus asignaciones.

Morgan y JJ iban de camino al salón que les tenían asignados en la comisaría de turno. Se cruzaron con Hotch por el pasillo, quien hizo un gesto a Derek para que lo siguiera. JJ continuó adelante. Encontró a Reid, frente al tablón de consultas.

"¡Hey!" le dijo ella y él se giró para verla…

 _En ese momento JJ se dio cuenta de algo: La mirada en su cara era la de su marido, no la de su compañero de trabajo… Eso nunca antes había pasado, su marido nunca aparecía en el trabajo y aquello era tan sub-realista._

La detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué pasó, Spence?"

Los ojos de él se movieron hasta su zona media y luego en dirección del corredor donde antes se cruzó con su jefe de unidad, un mínimo gesto pasó entre ambos, imperceptible para el mundo, pero significativo para los dos. Ella reaccionó a lo que él le informaba con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa fugaz que él devolvió.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta a la pizarra de evidencias y ella lo siguió, marcó un punto en el mapa y se arriesgó a darle un vistazo "tenemos un tercer cuerpo" declaró para la rubia en tono neutral

 _Esta vez, cuando lo miró a la cara, su esposo se había ido, y Reid estaba de vuelta._

* * *

Pese a que ella se había preocupado por mantenerse al margen de los riesgos inminentes, había cosas que no se podían evitar.

Dos días después, Rossi y ella se dirigían a entrevistar a un testigo. Era de noche y habían tenido un infructuoso y largo día.

Un conductor ebrio se pasó un alto e impactó su vehículo contra el todoterreno donde viajaban. Rossi hizo todo lo posible por mantener el control, pero la camioneta golpeó una cerca y volcó. Jennifer se sentía mareada, dolorida y con la visión nublada, escuchó gritos a su alrededor y sonidos de cristal quebrándose… Luego, todo se volvió negro y ya no pudo escuchar más nada.

… …

Cuando abrió los ojos, un paramédico la estaba sujetando a una camilla. Lo siguiente que vio fue la cara de Dave, con una expresión parecida al pánico.

" _¡Cara!_ ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien!" Intentó incorporarse pero las restricciones se lo impidieron. De inmediato corrió su mano por su vientre y pensó _¡Oh Dios, mi bebé!_ No se sentía herida o con algún dolor en el abdomen, pero necesitaba asegurarse

"Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, señora" urgió el paramédico "el vehículo está en llamas"

La cargaron en una ambulancia y Dave se fue con ella.

… …

El paramédico comenzó a evaluarla mientras se alejaban del lugar del accidente. Rossi la miraba insistente y ella sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar "¿cómo estoy?" le dijo al hombre que en este momento verificaba sus pupilas

"Tienes algunos cortes en el cuello y por otras partes del cuerpo. Tendremos que realizarte un examen general"

"¡Estoy embarazada!" declaró mirando a Rossi

"Sí, lo sabemos… Su compañero nos ha informado" el que la estaba comprobando le dio a entender que el conocimiento de su situación había llegado por cuenta de Dave

El italoamericano no alteró su expresión en ningún momento, con voz calmada le dijo: "Tranquila _, cara,_ tranquila _…_ Reid ya está de camino al hospital"

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, acarició su vientre aún plano y pensó "todo va a estar bien bebé, papá ya está en camino"

* * *

JJ lo escuchó antes de poderlo ver.

"¡Su nombre es Jennifer Jareau!… ¡Estoy buscando a mi esposa!… ¡Su nombre es Jennifer, Jennifer Jareau!, ¿alguien podría decirme dónde la tienen?" lo oyó pedir en voz alta, clara y fuerte, lo cual era irónico, era la primera vez que lo oía llamándola así _«su esposa»_ y lo estaba haciendo a todo pulmón y en la antesala de un hospital

"¡Hijo, cálmate!" Morgan sonaba exigente

"Tranquilo, Reid" era ahora la voz serenada de Hotch "Dave me dijo que ellos están bien"

"¿Pero dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!"

JJ no podía ver la cara de ninguno, pero todos parecían muy conmocionados con la situación.

"¡Ella está por aquí!" Finalmente hablo Rossi, una voz más próxima a su cama

… …

Se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "¿Estás bien?" le dijo al oído

Ella asintió. "Creo que si… Acaban de hacerme un ultrasonido y el bebé está muy bien"

Se echó hacia atrás, lo suficientemente para poder besarla.

Se estaban besando frente a Hotch, Morgan y Rossi… Un par de enfermeros y el médico de urgencias…

Después de haber pasado más de un año guardando sus sentimientos del mundo entero, ahora los estaban poniendo a la vista de todo aquel que quisiera enterarse.

"Hotch me dijo que tuvieron un accidente y estabas herida" le susurró encima de los labios, antes de volverla a besar. "Pensé que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, mientras veníamos hasta aquí" terminó de contarle al siguiente respiro

Ella lo miró a la cara. "Estoy bien, Spence. El bebé está bien… Todo está bien, ¿sí?"

Él asintió con un suspiro de alivio y se enderezó para ver todo el panorama "¿estamos dando un espectáculo?, ¿verdad?"

Ella le dio una mirada significativa y una sonrisa de complicidad mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la de él.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan y el resto de espectadores involuntarios del hospital estaban de pie, formando un semicírculo alrededor de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa

Ella se acomodó en el colchón y Reid se quedó a su lado, en silencio.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando ya la habían trasladado hacía la habitación en donde pasarían la noche y el resto de sus compañeros había regresado a la comisaría, dejándolos descansar de su presencia. Él se encontraba sentado a un extremo de su cama.

"Bueno", dijo ella, "esa no era la manera en que quería que se enteraran"

"Tampoco era mi primera opción." Él admitió

Ella lo miró a los ojos con algo de sorpresa, no se le había ocurrido preguntarle al respecto, hasta ahora "¿habías pensado en la manera en que les íbamos a contar?"

"Lo pensé tantas veces como pensé la forma en que te pediría matrimonio"

"¡Pero tú no me pediste matrimonio, Spence!…" Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco

"¿Me estás haciendo un reproche?" él preguntó con expresión dolida

"No lo sé… Nunca hablamos de nada… Las cosas fueron sucediendo una tras otra, sin planificación"

"Lo sé. Supongo que esa es la dinámica que funciona para nosotros" él le tomó la mano y la besó. "Te amo", susurró, la primera vez que lo decía

Ella quiso escuchar eso, en voz alta, una vez más "¿quieres repetir lo que acabas de decir?"

Él sonrió y se movió a una silla cercana a la cabecera de su cama, apoyó su barbilla en el colchón, cerca del vientre que acunaba al bebé de los dos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo. "Te amo… Te amo, con todo lo que soy"

JJ alargó su mano y le acarició la cara. Spencer cerró los ojos al contacto de ella. "Mi esposo," susurró para él. Cuando la miró nuevamente a los ojos, estaban llenos de emoción.

"Mi esposa" fue el turno de él. Besó la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos antes de aspirar el olor de la piel de su mujer. "Te amo"

"¿Y tú, Spence?… Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo sé… Pero a veces dudaba que tú fueras capaz de entender la forma en que te amo"

Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué te hacía pensar eso, genio?"

"No se explicarlo" vaciló

"Inténtalo" le pidió ella

Enderezó su espalda hasta alinearse con el respaldo de la silla. "Bueno… Al principio no parecía correcto hablar de cómo me sentía por ti… Empezamos con lo nuestro apenas terminabas con Will. Creí que era mejor darte espacio para que resolvieras las cosas con él sin imponerte la presión de mis expectativas contigo… Todavía no puedo creer que fuimos capaces de construir nuestra relación sin imponernos condiciones, confiando en que podíamos luchar por ello, sin comprometer el trabajo… Se sentía tan natural estar en silencio contigo. Tú me conoces tan bien... Sabes que hablo de más y cuando abro la boca puedo echar a perder las cosas… Pero tú entendiste mis silencios y no puedo sentirme más afortunado"

 _"Si tú supieras", pensó JJ_

Él siguió. "Era difícil al principio. Hacer el amor contigo y no poder decirte que te amaba, ni llamarte por teléfono cuando no estabas conmigo, sólo porque necesitaba oírte… O expresar cualquier cosa frente a los otros. Fue una tortura hasta que esa limitación comenzó a ser sorprendentemente liberadora"

Ella se removió en el colchón y lo tomó de la mano mientras que él continuaba narrando. "Siempre he sido un científico que confía en los hechos y resuelve acertijos. Pero contigo no era posible. Yo sólo era un hombre que estaba cada día más enamorado de una mujer preciosa" la señaló con su mano libre "y no había nada que pudiera controlar al respecto. Entonces, pasaron varias semanas que no venías a verme y creí que iba a perderte, así que fui a tu casa para intentar convencerte que siguieras conmigo. Que yo tenía algo más para ofrecerte que sólo una noche… Y por primera vez estuvimos juntos un fin de semana completo"

"¿Por qué pensabas que no tenías más que ofrecerme?"

"La noche que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, sólo querías que te diera una razón para vivir. Pensé que lo que sentía por ti podría ser _esa_ _razón_ que buscabas… Te amo, JJ… Siempre te he amado… Incluso a través de Maeve… Y tú estabas señalando a mi pecho cuando me hiciste ese pedido" llevó su mano al lugar donde estaba su tatuaje, sobre su corazón. "Por un momento se me ocurrió que también creías que la vida sólo valía la pena si la vivías junto a alguien capaz de amarte sin ninguna condición… Y yo te amaba sin ninguna condición… Te amo de esa manera… Y me dije: ¿Por qué no?... ¿Por qué no intentarlo juntos?"

"¿Y como no aparecí en tu puerta por más de dos meses, te convenciste que yo iba a pasar de ti?"

"La primera semana que no viniste estuve muy inquieto, sabía que Henry estaba con Will y te esperaba en cualquier momento, pero no llegaste… El lunes te vi tranquila en el trabajo y pensé que, simplemente, te estabas tomando tu tiempo, Me convencí que debía calmarme… Luego tocaba tu fin de semana con Henry y me invitaste al parque, así que consideré que no había motivo para preocuparme, pero después de la segunda, tercera y el resto de semanas sin él y sin que vinieras, pensé que era probable que ya estuvieras convencida que no tenía más nada para darte…"

Ella le sonrió a la memoria de sus ojos melados y tristes, al otro lado del umbral de su puerta. Pero no dijo nada.

"No quería perderte, JJ…" le confesó al cabo. "Fui a tu casa para ver con mis propios ojos lo que pasaba. Entonces, todo estaba tan tranquilo, como si sólo hubieses estado esperando por mí. Dos días después estábamos en un nuevo nivel de compromiso, e intercambiando las llaves de nuestras casas." Se echó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, para acariciar el lugar donde habitaba ese pequeño pedazo de vida que crearon juntos.

* * *

En el momento en que les dieron luz verde para dejar el hospital, ya pasaba del mediodía. Jennifer miró a su alrededor. "Estoy un poco sorprendida que nadie del equipo haya venido a vernos"

"Yo les pedí que no", dijo Reid. "Tenía miedo que empezaran a hacernos preguntas, cuando apenas acabas de pasar por todo esto"

"Bien pensado, Dr. Genio"

Él sólo sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Tuvo un breve momento de inseguridad, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, hasta que recordó que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sostener en público la mano de su mujer.

"Supongo que pedirás un taxi para que nos lleven al hotel" preguntó ella, pero Reid no tuvo tiempo de responder

El teléfono le había sonado. "Es García", le informó al mirar la pantalla. "Hola PG." Ella lo vio concentrarse en la conversación, podía escuchar el débil eco de la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. Al cabo él respondió. "Sí, ella está bien, y el bebé también... Nos acaban de autorizar la salida. Pensaba buscar un taxi." Sus cejas se elevaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia!... Está bien, esperaremos aquí… Sí, sí, le diré… Nos vemos más tarde." Cerró su teléfono y se volvió a verla. "El caso fue cerrado. García me dijo que trabajaron toda la noche y ella logró seguir una pista que los llevó hasta el entrenador del equipo de nado sincronizado… Él confesó. Están ahora en el hotel y traerán nuestras cosas"

"¿Así que nos podemos ir a casa?" Jennifer le dijo, casi sin atreverse a pensar en que de haber sido más grave el incidente del coche, ésta no sería una opción posible

"Van a recogernos de camino al aeropuerto" ella se sentó en un banco cercano y él ocupó el puesto de al lado. "¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?", le dijo

"¿Quieres decir después que saques tus libros de la mochila y luego los vuelvas a empaquetar, no sea que nos llamen y no te de tiempo de meterlos de nuevo ahí?"

Él respondió a su observación levantando una ceja.

JJ sonrió… Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esta integración repentina entre el Reid del trabajo y su Spence personal, y el hecho de darse cuenta que conocía sus hábitos hogareños -ya que vivía con él-

Era un poco disonante.

Ella le dio un codazo. "Después que hagas eso, llamaré a mamá y le contaré que me volví a casar"

"¿Le vas a decir que te casaste conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que le diré." JJ frunció el ceño. "Probablemente debería decírselo a Will también"

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Quieres hablar con él al llegar?"

"No lo sé… ¿Tú que piensas?"

"Que me gustaría estar contigo cuando tengan esa conversación"

"¿Le has contado a alguien?"

"¡Sí!"

Le sorprendió su respuesta fácil. "¿A quién?"

"A mi madre" suspiró. "Ella se molestó un poco porque no la invité a nuestro matrimonio. Entonces… Preferí no decirle nada acerca del bebé, no fuera que el sermón resultara más grande"

Ella se rio un poco de su pequeño dilema, luego se lo quedó mirando. "Tenemos un montón de cosas que hablar… "

Él asintió. "Sabía que este día llegaría. Sólo teníamos que esperar" alzó la mano que sujetaba hasta sus labios y le asentó un beso. "Vivimos todo este tiempo como encerrados en una cápsula, sin soportar el peso del mundo, sólo siendo tú y yo… Y estar contigo así fue perfecto… Tenerte ahora, es perfecto"

* * *

El equipo había estado sorprendentemente quieto -y con la boca cerrada- durante el vuelo de regreso, discutiendo sólo aspectos relacionados con el caso y dejando sus preguntas para otro instante.

Ambos estaban profundamente agradecidos por esto.

Reid secretamente sospechaban que Hotch les había dado algunas sugerencias, en términos muy firmes, sobre cómo actuar.

* * *

Jennifer decidió que podía esperar un poco más antes de hablar con Will o informarle a su mamá de su nuevo estado civil.

Llegó con Reid a su casa un poco después de las seis de la tarde.

… …

Dejaron su equipaje en el pasillo y recibieron a un pequeño tornado rubio de edad pre-escolar que salió disparado a recibirlos en cuanto escuchó el tintineo de las llaves de la puerta principal.

Cenaron en familia, como venía pasando desde que Reid se mudó con ellos, pero la diferencia vino a la hora de ir a la cama. Mamá le explicó a su pequeño que el Tio Spencer se cambiaría del dormitorio de invitados al principal, ya que habían decidido formar una familia juntos.

Henry les dio su consentimiento con un fuerte abrazo y se quedó rendido en el pecho de su padrino, quien legalmente también era su padrastro.

… …

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación del niño y caminaron en línea recta a su dormitorio, donde la ropa fue a dar a la alfombra, con relativa rapidez.

Su amor se sintió renovado, ahora que le habían permitido al mundo conocer de su relación, todo parecía diferente, una nueva primera vez.

Las cosas que antes sólo pensaban, fueron dichas en voz alta. Su momento de intimidad estuvo lleno de suaves susurros y pequeñas confesiones que ambos morían por decir: "Nunca quise a nadie como a ti", "Dios, eres tan hermosa", "yo solía soñar con alguien que me quisiera incondicionalmente", "me enloqueces cuando haces eso", "eres más de lo que soñé", "espera un momento, detente, Spence… quiero sentirte de nuevo", "Jennifer te necesito, déjame tocarte", "no puedo creer lo ciega que estuve, todo el tiempo que perdimos", "te amo mi amor", "te amo, Spence" .

Cuando alcanzaron la cima, él se olvidó de su nombre pero no del de ella, y la oyó susurrar el nombre de él y supo que el final de sus silencios no era más que el principio de su verdadero destino.

… …

Jennifer apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Spencer y su mano se desvió a trazar las palabras tatuadas sobre su pecho. Ella nunca lo había tocado de nuevo después que lo hizo en aquel sanitario del bar cutre.

Por fin se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Aun duele?"

Lo sintió moverse. Ella levantó los ojos hasta el rostro de él. En cierta forma sabía que estaba considerando sus respuestas y haciendo permutas acerca de cómo reaccionaría ante ellas.

"¿Qué?" insistió

"¡No!…" Él suspiró. "Sabes que no voy a olvidarla nunca, pero también sabes que lo que Maeve y yo tuvimos no se compara a esto… Con nada…" Le acarició la espalda y la besó en la sien. "Tú eres mi compañera, la que escogí para vivir, la vida no tiene sentido sino la compartes… Y yo quiero compartirla es contigo"

"Tú me haces sentir viva"

"Yo desperté de un gran letargo antes que te presentaras en mi puerta. Desde que estuvimos en ese baño extraño, después de la muerte de esa chica que se parecía tanto a Maeve… Por días, no dejé de preguntarme si todo ese incidente quería entregarme un mensaje… Posiblemente me estaba engañando a mí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería creer… Lo que sentí aquella noche, cuando te abracé, no había sido un engaño. No podía serlo. Lo único que yo quería esa noche era quedarme para siempre así, pegado a tu cuerpo… Tatuarte a mi" Alargó el brazo hacia la mesa de luz y buscó un bolígrafo, se lo entregó a ella "escribe lo que quieras," le ofreció

Ella tomó el boli y negó con la cabeza. "No me hace falta escribir sobre tu piel para que puedas pensar en mi… Para recordarte que te amo… Para corresponderte a todo eso que me has dicho… Si en todo este tiempo te bastaron mis silencios para saber que eres mi amor, ahora que tengo mi voz, nos queda toda la vida para decirnos lo que queramos"

Y él se inclinó sobre ella y la volvió a besar.

FIN


End file.
